


Slim Who?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff...I guess, Harry likes Eminem, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, draco doesn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did Harry start liking Muggle rap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Draco was tired of this Slim person. He was  _clearly_ stealing his boyfriend away from him. All Harry did was talk about him and how much he wanted to see him. Draco couldn't figure out why his boyfriend liked him so much. When Draco could understand what he was saying, he was usually talking about violence or his struggles of growing up in Detroit. What even was a Detroit? Plus, he didn't even do anything but say words really fast and Harry called it  _music_. Did he even know what music was? That  **was not** it. That was simply rhyming, even Weasley could do that. He decided to put a stop to it for once and for all.

 

" _Harry_ ," Draco whined, trying to capture his boyfriend's attention.

Harry mumbled an absentminded "Huh, babe?"

"Harry.." Draco said again, hoping his boyfriend would finally stop listening to that stuff he called music.

This time, Harry actually looked up. "What's up?" he asked before looking down again.

"What are you listening to?" he asked. That wasn't what he was going for, he was going to say something a lot more rude.

"I'm listening to Eminem." Harry replied, not noticing Draco's confused face.

"So, my boyfriend is ignoring me because he's listening to an artist named after a piece of candy?" Draco retorted looking rather jealous.

Harry didn't respond. Instead, he put his phone on BlueTooth and put on an Eminem song.

 

 _"Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity_  
 _To seize everything you ever wanted. In one moment_  
 _Would you capture it, or just let it slip?_  
 _Yo_  
  
_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_  
 _There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti_ " the speakers blared.

"That's absolutely disgusting." Draco said, putting on his best disgusted face, even though the song wasn't  _all that bad_. Not good, of course. But it wasn't horrible either.

"Babe, listen to the words." 

"Whatever."

 _"Snap back to reality. Oh, there goes gravity_  
 _Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked_  
 _He's so mad, but he won't give up that_  
 _Easy, no_  
 _He won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes_  
 _It don't matter, he's dope_  
 _He knows that but he's broke_  
 _He's so sad that he knows_  
 _When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's_  
 _Back to the lab again, yo_  
 _This whole rhapsody_  
 _He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him_ "  Eminem rapped from the speakers.

"Okay, enough! I get your point. He isn't exactly as incapable as a piece of chocolate candy."

"Thank you. Now, there's something I need to tell you. I bought us tickets to see him next week." Harry said, cringing slightly, waiting for Draco's response.

" _What?_ " Draco screeched.

 

 


	2. Shady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the fuck comes to these things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters are not mine. If they were, trust me, you wouldn't have read the "Harry Potter" series.

Okay. This Slim person was definitely shady. They had to travel all the way to Muggle America, make their way to this Detroit place, stand in a line at night with sweaty, foul-mouthed strangers and as if that wasn't enough, Harry had to go the bathroom. Draco was already annoyed at Harry for dragging him to this concert. So annoyed in fact, that Harry just breathing next to him was a nuisance. When Draco heard Harry tell him that he needed to go to the bathroom, he had to refrain himself from directing a stinging hex at Harry.

"Look, I need to go the bathroom, just stay in the line. When you get to the bouncer, give him our tickets and someone will show you our seats. I'll find you in a few minutes."

"Whatever" 

Harry walked away and left Draco standing there.  
After a few minutes, Draco was at the front of the line. 

"Ticket?" the bouncer said in a gruff voice. 

Draco reached in his pocket to pull out the tickets when he realized that Harry had never given them to him. That fucking idiot.

"Tickets?" the bouncer said again, getting impatient.

"My boyfriend has them and he went to the bathroom so I'll just go inside and he'll give them to you when he comes out."

"No. You're not going inside without a ticket."

Draco was not used to being told no and that just put him into a worse mood. 

"Just wait for my boyfriend, he's coming."

"No, you have to leave now."

Draco snapped.

"Do you know who the fuck I am? I am Draco fucking Malfoy and my boyfriend is the most powerful wizard of this century and I demand to be let in!"

"What kind of drugs are you on, man? People usually come to these concerts high but you must be smoking some designer drugs or something. Now go, you're holding up the line"

That was the moment that Harry decided to show up.

"Hey babe, why aren't--"

Harry stopped short when he saw Draco glaring at him and the bouncer looking annoyed.

"Give me the fucking tickets, Harry" Draco said through gritted teeth. 

Harry nervously handed up the tickets. He wasn't going to get laid for about 2 months. He knew when Draco handed the bouncer the tickets without a word. Draco was giving Harry the silent treatment.

My, oh my. He had to figure out how to enjoy his night and get his boyfriend happy again.

What a night it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last chapter and I'm really excited about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I got the idea from an interview in which Daniel Radcliffe said one of his favorite rappers was Eminem. I'll make this a two-part one shot. They'll actually go to the concert in the next chapter. Stay brilliant!


End file.
